Diamonds and Sapphires
by Erik'sInkWell
Summary: When Helen Reilly Barbour accompanies her parents to a dinner dance, she is introduced to master ship builder Thomas Andrews through a mutual friend - Thomas's cousin Arabella. But will Helen's mother allow her daughter to be happy, or will it all end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Helen stared glumly at the plate in front of her. She felt ill as it was, and just the sight of the prawns made her want to throw up.

Her mother had ordered, much to her dislike as she gazed around the beautifully decorated room, wondering who could possibly acquire such taste.

"Helen," muttered Clarissa bitterly.

"Stop gawping and eat your meal."

Helen Reily Barbour glared at her mother with grey eyes.

"For your information mother I was admiring the decor."

Some of the party stared at Helen in shock.

"Have you seen what she's wearing?" squealed Arabella, rushing over to their table and bobbing down between Helen and the kind and handsome young gentleman on her right.

Helen exchanged amused glances with him.

Suddenly Arabella fell about laughing as the Robertson's entered, causing Helen to grin a little.

Elena wore bright pink that made Helen's eyes hurt, her mother wore navy blue and her sister wore a horrid lime green dress that made the young man next to Helen snort in his wine at Arabella's howling.

Helen giggled and looked down at her plate.

"Tom...Tommy-"

The gentleman turned to Arabella as she pointed to Mr Robertson, and also dropped his head to hide his laughter.

"Perhaps Elena would prefer to sit with the younger party?" suggested Mr Barbour kindly.

"Oh dear god," said Arabella a little too loud, causing Helen and 'Tom' to suppress laughter at their mutual friends antics.

"Helen, have you met Tom before?" asked Arabella, her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"No, I don't think so." replied Helen.

"Thomas, this is Helen, Helen this-" Arabella waffed her hand gesturing to the young man.

"Is Thomas Andrews. Ship builder extroidinaire ."

And with that, Arabella started to giggle.

Helen finally shook hands with Thomas, but as their hands locked together, it was like she had been struck by a bolt of lightening.

It took her a moment to realise that what had just happened had been eye lock. She regretfully tugged her eyes away, too alarmed by what had just happened.

Helen avoided -if she could help it- from looking at Thomas for the rest of the evening, but it was obvious to Arabella that the pair kept sneaking small glances at each other every now and again, and that just amused her even more.

"May we join you?" asked Elena.

Arabella snickered.

"Of course," shrugged Thomas, gesturing to the spare seats beside Arabella.

Elena sat, and so did her sister.

Thomas watched Helen as she stood to walk to the bar, his brown eyes studied her well developed and exquisitely curvy figure as she ordered a drink.

"You fancy her don't you?" mused Arabella. She knew that her cousin wasn't one for chasing women about.

He gazed at Bella awkwardly to see if she was merely mocking him, but instead she looked serious before he casually shrugged, hoping to throw her off of the trail.

"Oh come off it Tom, I've never seen you look at anyone the way you did just now."

"At who?" asked Helen, smiling as she returned to her chair.

He glared at Arabella slightly.

"Oh nothing," shrugged Bella, leaning back in her chair.

"Helen, would y' care to dance?" Thomas asked her quietly as the quartet started to play.

"I'd love to but I'm a terrible dancer." she admitted.

"S'alright, so am I." he grinned and stood, offering his hand which she accepted and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Arabella rushed to James Barbour's side as Helen's parents watched her dancing with Mr Andrews.

"He's a ship builder."

"Dont be ridiculous."

"He is actually, a master ship builder," chimed in Bruce Ismay.

"Y' can talk Y'know, I won't bite," mused Thomas.

Helen laughed softly, but Thomas also noted that it was genuine.

"Sorry, I was just enjoying the music,"

He chuckled.

Helen lowered her lashes as he chuckled, for it made her heart flutter.

As the evening carried on, Helen and Thomas had grown exceedingly closer to one another and by the end of the evening, Helen didn't want to leave Thomas's arms.

She felt so safe there, so protected, loved even.

They had talked, told each other their life stories, and now much to Arabella's delight, they were discussing the future.

"Helen, come along now," called Mrs. Barbour for the second tine.

"Helen, might I write to you?" he asked quickly.

"Of course, I'd like that."

"Helen!"

She felt so embarrassed by her mothers shrieking, but that all disappeared when Thomas kissed her gloved hand.

There was something about him what she couldn't quite place. Something which was nagging in the back of her mind.

"Come along girl! You can see Mr Andrews in the morning."

Helen's eyes flew to Thomas's. She didn't want to leave. Something told her that he would no longer be here in the morning.

Reaching up, she pressed her lips against his warm cheek. There eyes met then, the eye lock returned, but they were brought back to reality when Helen's mother tugged on her free arm.

She obediently but reluctantly left with her mother, looking back at Thomas over her shoulder.

"What in god's name was that?" asked Arabella, watching Thomas stare after her.

"I don't know," he murmured.

Arabella smirked. "I bet."

"Please don't."

"Why?" She probed, folding her arms.

"Because you're always damn right, that's why."

Her smirk widened into a grin.

"Alright fine, I'll just keep my bet to myself then," she sang innocently, flicking her beautiful auburn hair behind her shoulders as she skipped off to annoy Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helen scowled as the maid fussed over her whilst her mother continued to rant about her behaviour at dinner.

"You will not answer me back," Scolded Clarissa furiously.

"Do you hear me? Helen?"

Helen did not respond, instead she merely continued to ignore her mother.

"Helen dear please answer your mother." Said John Barbour.

Helen glanced guiltily across at her father and responded with a monotone yes.

Clarissa shot daggers at her daughter's ignorance, but Helen was sick of being criticised for turning down every suitor they had tried to find her. She shrank back and sulked, twirling a strand of her brown hair around her finger.

"Don't slouch."

Helen wanted to scream and throw the vase at Clarissa. In stead she clenched her fist furiously, her nails digging into the palm of her hand wishing her mother would leave her alone for once.

"And I don't want you mingling too much with Arabella, she's so immature."

Helen took a deep breath and looked around the room which she had been placed in.

"I suggest if you want a decent suitor you should mingle with Elena Robertson."  
Helen groaned silently and perched on her bed.

"And I hope you're reading something intellectual."

Helen sarcastically held the book cover up so that her mother could see. She had swapped it from one of her father's books, hiding the original dust book in her underwear drawer.

"I had no idea you had an interest in Napoleon."

Helen rolled her eyes and propped her feet up on the bed too, leaning back into the comfy pillow as she read her Emily Bronte novel, snuggling under the blankets.

She watched the maid leave her room then, and so did Clarissa thank fully.

Once the door was gone, Helen growled to herself in temper unable to know how much more of her mother's clucking she could take.

She gazed out of the window as the snow fell, hoping it would snow heavy enough so that Mr Andrew's would still be there in the morning...

XxxX

The next morning, Helen was once again fussed over by the maid.  
"Please, I'd rather do my own makeup," she protested.

The maid, surprised by Helen's moody temper, quickly courtesyed and left.

Sighing, Helen ran a hand over her face out of stress.

"My my, don't you look a sight for sore eyes? What's the matter?" Chirped Arabella.

"Maisy and my mother. I have her clucking in one ear, and Maisy fussing me everywhere else."

"I hope you'll put some slap on, can't have you looking like that for Tommy boy. He wouldn't shut up about you all last night."

Helen glanced at Arabella moodily.

"What, he wouldn't. Anyway you know what Irish John's like when he get's a drink down somebody's neck. Poor Tom could barely stand. He always has lemonade in his whisky." Arabella sounded somewhat sympathetic.

"Anyway, Tommy got so damn drunk he was slurring his words...had to help him back." She giggled.

"He kept demanding to know where you'd gone. Couldn't get much out of him apart from you're damn name."

Helen laughed.

"Is he alright now?" she asked.

John was a bugger for getting poor innocent unwise folk drunk.

"I think he's got a sore head. The maids were laughing at him this morning because he's still slurring a little."

"Goodness how much did he have?"  
"God only knows. I reckon John mustave kept topping his drink up."  
"Poor Thomas."

Arabella grinned and snatched a pretty compact powder case.

"Ooh get you with you're designer makeup."

Both girls laughed as Helen continued to get ready. Arabella had certainly rescued Helen from a bad temper.

Perhaps today wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

XxxX

When Helen finally headed downstairs, she passed Thomas on his way up. He looked absolutely terrible.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, biting her lip.

"I honestly don't know."

She laughed softly, but he could tell her facial expression was full of sympathy.

"Helen don't cross and talk on the stairs dear it's awfully rude. You're blocking the way." sang Clarissa.

Helen scowled and stood to the side, now opposite Thomas.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing the sudden hatred in her eyes as she glared at her mother.

"I will be when she get's off of my damn back," she muttered.

"Helen, what did I-"  
"I said I'm coming." she snapped.

"How dare you speak to me in tha-"  
"You're interrupting mother."

Thomas stood awkwardly as mother and daughter rowed.

"And you, are showing yourself up." snapped Clarissa before she stalked away.

Helen looked like she wanted to cry.

"She hates me."

"Oh don't be daft," said Thomas kindly.

"She's your mother, she won't hate you."

She stared at him.

"How can you be so sure?"

He shrugged.

"What makes you think she hates you?"

Helen shrugged, suddenly wondering why on earth she was having this conversation with a man she had only met yesterday.

"Helen..."

She gazed up at him as he spoke her name.

"Helen!"  
She closed her eyes as Clarissa shrieked from the bottom step.

"I'll have to go." she said quietly.

"Meet me later?" he asked.

"Where?"

"I don't know, just be downstairs somewhere, try not to hide away."

She nodded and watched him as he continued up the before turning and elegantly padding down to the grand entrance and trailing her mother .

XxxX

A/N

Eh, so I decided to add a little more to my leisure fic :o) Mainly because I have done zilch today except scoff birthday cake and chocolate :P And it is my birthday so I've pretty much done what I wanted.

I'll post this up now, and may do a few more chapters on my other starters, I haven't decided yet anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Helen waited for Thomas in the library, she was gazing at his blueprints from the night before when Bruce had announced the creation of Titanic.

"Helen." she turned and smiled at Thomas, but he didn't return it.

"You'd better come quickly," he said gently, offering his arm.

She took it of course, slightly confused by his mood.

"Tom?" she gazed up at him, and he gazed right back with a sorrowful expression.

"Ah!" chirped Mr Barbour, beaming at the sight of her.

Helen searched Thomas's eyes but he avoided her attempts and swiftly released her arm ever so delicately.

"Helen I've found you a suitor!"

Thomas was now pouring himself a dangerously large brandy beside the fireplace.

James handed his daughter a glass of champagne.

"I'd like you to meet John Harland."

Thomas turned his head as the glass slipped from her grasp and shattered into a thousand tiny pieces and watched Helen with concern.

Her eyes flew helplessly to his, but then again what could he do?

"Excuse me." said Helen faintly, turning around on her heel and exiting as quickly as she could before James could stop her.

"John please forgive my daughters behaviour..."

"S'alright, I think she's just shocked, don't you Tom?"

Thomas looked up from the Amber liquid in his glass and stared at the two men.

"Yes I suppose so," he replied.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, those blueprints have a deadline to meet."

"Of course," chirped James, watching Thomas head out of the conservatory.

It took him two hours to find Helen. She was perched on the flat roof, hiding away.

"I, have been looking /everywhere/ for you," he said, pulling her to her feet.

"Oh Tom," she sniffled as he drew her close, her arms went around his neck.

She knew that it was Thomas who had stolen her heart, and she also knew that from those eye lock moments that the feelings between them were mutual.

"Helen, there is nothing I can do," he said gently, his hand trailing her back gently.

"I cant marry some stranger," she protested tearfully.

He blinked, slightly amused by her small tantrum.

"Helen, I'm a complete stranger to you too," he reminded gently.

"You don't feel like a stranger Tom," she said quietly as their eyes met.

He knew what she meant at least. He took her back in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder gently. The pair still gazed at one another, their mouths only inches away. Helen reached up a little, her nose settled beside Thomas's as their lips locked together. Helen melted in his strong arms, her legs gave way a little but Thomas drew her closer. Her gloved hand touched his cheek as they kissed. She understood then. Her heart belonged to Thomas. No one else- not Bruce or John Harland, just Thomas. They were still lip locked when the balcony door opened.

"Helen!" hissed Clarissa furiously, but Helen was too lost in Thomas's arms to hear her. Only when Clarissa yanked her daughter away did Helen cry out in shock. She was helpless as Clarissa dragged her away, her entwined fingers slid from Thomas's grasp unwillingly, her arm still held out as he watched Clarissa drag Helen back through the doors and away from him.

XxxX

Helen was sat beside Harland at dinner. Thomas noted how tired she looked, and how that every time they looked at each other she looked like she would burst into tears.

She gazed down at her plate, barely touching her food.

He wasn't that hungry either, and took a sip of his wine instead.

"Bruce why don't you tell them how much money Titanic will profit the company," he suggested.

Helen looked up as he spoke.

"What each investor or in general?"

"Whichever," replied Thomas, unwillingly taking a bite out of a small piece of pork chop.

"Well..."

The discussion seemed to go on forever.

"And the ship builders?"

"Well Tom here will be the wealthiest. He'll accumulate ten million at least."

James Barbour's eyebrows raised in interest.

"Really?"

"Quite so."

Helen gazed at Thomas whilst he looked at Bruce, wondering what he had brought up the conversation for.

"And yourselves?" asked James, looking from Bruce to John.

"John not quite as much," replied Bruce, flashing his White teeth as he grinned.

Helen furrowed her brow at Thomas before looking back to her father.

"And future prospects?"

Thomas rolled his eyes and continued attacking a carrot that wouldn't pick up on his fork because of the gravy.

He looked up when he heard Helen stiffle a giggle as he lost his rag with the vegetable and grinned to himself.

"Well...you'll be looking at the best damn ship company in England."

Finally Thomas succeeded in stabbing the carrot rather violently, aware that all eyes were upon him.

"Damn gravy," he cursed.

Bruce was the first to hide a grin.

John Harland made some small talk with Helen afterwards and Thomas sulked in the far corner wit Arabella.

"Well why don't you grow some balls and go to James with a proposition. Half the earnings in return for Helen."

"I'm not buying the woman I love," quarrelled Thomas quietly.

"Careful Thomas, love is a bold word to be using. And anyway she never need know." Arabella shrugged, taking another sip of her Rose.

"And anyway, buying her might be your only option into happiness."

He stared at Arabella.

"You know sometimes I worry about your erratic ideas," he muttered.

"Grow some balls, and get over there. Now." she whispered, snatching his brandy glass from him and folding her arms.

"No, Arabella, I'll do it my own way."

"Oh yes and when will that be, next year?" she asked sarcastically.

"James I believe Thomas has a proposition for you." she called.

"Arabella," he growled furiously, only low enough for her to hear.

"Grow some balls," she hissed again and stalked off with his whisky glass.

Fuming, Thomas turned to James who was starting to stroll over.

"Yes Tom?"

Helen watched him from over John's shoulder discreetly, unable to make out what was being said, but she noted the discreet hand shake and wondered what on earth they had agreed on.

XxxX

"YOU DID WHAT?" Shrieked Clarissa two hours later.

Helen cringed and hid in her room, reading her book.

"Why? Why would you do that? She needs a firm hand James, I hardly think Andrews is up for the job!"

Helen was hurt by her mother's harsh words.

Was she that bad?

And then:

"HE BOUGHT HER FOR TEN MILLION? You're mad...absolutely BARKING mad."

Thomas had bought her? Was that how it worked? To sell her like some cart horse.

"You've always been money driven! Always!"

She sat up then as Clarissa stalked in.

"If you marry that man, you won't get any inheritance."

"I don't want any of your inheritance," Helen replied.

Yes, perhaps she would have liked the house, but she wanted Thomas more.

"You ungrateful little wench." hissed Clarissa, slapping Helen across the face. Helen gasped in shock, holding her cheek as it stung.

"I suggest you pick a date as soon as possible. I wash my hands of you."

Helen was glad that she had washed her hands of her.

She stood, placed her book on the side and walked past her mother and went to find Thomas.

Thomas was out in the grounds with Arabella.

"See, I told you, all you need to do was to grow some balls." she grinned whacking the ball with the rounders bat before chucking it to one of the children.

"Yes, yes alright." he rolled his eyes at her cockiness.

He caught sight of Helen then, walking towards them.

"I'll leave you two to it." said Arabella airily before she skipped off innocently.

"You bought me?" Helen cried as she neared.

"Helen it was the only way I could have y-"

But before he could finish, her lips met his passionately.

He chuckled softly as they embraced.

When they broke apart, his eyes landed on the red mark on her cheek.

"Helen who did this to you?" he asked gently, caressing the bruise.

She shrugged.

"My she's washed her hands of me." she replied, looping her arms around his strong neck.

He sighed softly.

"I didn't wish for you to fall out with her," he said gently.

"It's alright, to be honest I'm glad, we haven't gotten along for the past four years or so," she replied, smiling as he kissed her cheek ever so gently.

She winced at the bruise but smiled also before she rested her head on his chest lovingly.

"She's told us that we're to find a date as soon as possible." she murmured, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Thomas nodded. "We'll be alright," he said quietly, nuzzling her neck lovingly.

Helen clung to his jacket and snuggled close as they walked back as the snow started to leave a blanket on the ground.

At supper Helen sat loyally beside Thomas who strokes her wrist with his thumb lightly.

Clarissa shot daggers at Thomas, John Harland looked glum, but smiled at Tom none the less. A clear sign that he wasn't mad at him for stealing his betrothed.

Thomas ignored Clarissa's stares and glares as he held Helen's hand for his mind was on something else that was much more important.

He needed to buy Helen a ring...something special but not too over the top.

He'd talk with Arabella later, to see if she could find out what Helen's favourite stone was.

They were joined by another party tonight, The Astors.

Helen knew Madeline, who had always been fair and kind to her, but most people regarded her as a trollop or other cruel words.

"Well, where's the ring, Nell?" she chirped, pleased that her friend had found the perfect match.

"There isn't...not yet." explained Helen..

"No ring?" she asked, taken aback.

"She will have one before tomorrow's out, I assure you," said Thomas kindly, squeezing Helen's hand gently.

Helen glanced at her mother, aware that she was enjoying the fact that people were questioning the engagement already.

"Tell me, Mr Andrews, how shall you ever afford to buy my daughter a ring after you bought her for ten million sterling?" she called loudly, causing a few gasps of shock.

Helen buried her face in the crook of Thomas's neck. She'd never been so embarrassed in all her life.

"Your daughter was worth every penny," snapped Thomas. Ah few "aah's" travelled around the table from the female members of the party.

"Unlike you, I doubt they'd even pay a grand."

Gasps and giggles erupted around the table at the horrified and embarrassed look on Clarissa's face.

Helen glanced up when she heard Bruce Ismay snort in his coffee, clearly surprised that someone had the nerve to stand up to her.

Once they'd wrapped up on coffee and mints, Helen was talking with Judy and Elsa Carmichael and their brother Richard, along with Bruce and Thomas.

"Actually we're going to the lakes," drawled Richard as if trying to impress.

"Oh really? Will you be walking?" asked Bruce.

"No," Richard scoffed a laugh.

"We're taking the car."

Helen snorted into her champagne glass and turned into Thomas as she laughed at the misunderstanding.

She could tell Bruce was dying with laughter as the Carmichael's were called over by their parents.

"What a fruit loop. Did he honestly think I meant to walk all the way to Derbyshire?"

Helen wiped a tear away as she continued to laugh.

"I don't think he understood your gist of hill walking," grinned Thomas, lighting a cigar.

"Stop you're making my sides hurt," laughed Helen.

"What are you lot laughing at?" asked Arabella, leaning on Bruce's shoulder.

Helen laughed at this, partly because Bruce and Arabella quarrelled like a pair of lunatics.

"That daft bastard over there," laughed Bruce.

Thomas laughed softly, drawing Helen into his arms.

Helen loved being in his arms, she felt so safe and protected and loved.

She snuggled into Thomas tiredly, it was getting late, almost midnight.

"I'll finish this brandy and then I'll walk you back," he murmured, his lips pressed against her ear.

Helen smiled and kissed his cheek lovingly.

The thought of spending her life with Thomas excited her greatly as they stood their with close friends and family.

Soon enough, he was walking her back, his hand trailing in the small of her back gently.

She stopped outside her door and turned to face him, still in his arms.

She smiled as they kissed, Thomas holding her lightly by her waist.

"Night Helen," he murmured, their noses settled together.

Part of her didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to for now.

They kissed once more and then, caressing her cheek lovingly, he left, leaving her on her own.

Helen undressed quickly and clambered into bed, grabbing her book, she decided to read a chapter before falling asleep.

/

A/N this chapter took me sooooo long, seriously you guys have no idea.

- I probably wont be able to update tomorrow as I'm going out to a themepark so, don't expect much until Monday afternoon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Helen was awoken by a light quarrelling from outside in the garden.

"No, Bruce!"

There was a squeal, and a laugh...and that laugh belonged to Arabella.

Helen grabbed her dressing down and tiptoed down the corridor to Thomas's door. He eventually opened it, but she could hear him grumbling from behind the door tiredly.

"Helen?" he looked surprised.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things," she explained as he let her in.

She hurried to his window and leaned out over the lace net curtain.

"Seeing things?"

"Shh," she hissed, pointing to Bruce and Arabella through the open window.

Thomas peered over her shoulder and scoffed in disbelief.

"I thought as much," he muttered quietly.

Helen tilted her head at him, amused.

"Oh is that so?"

Thomas smirked. "Yes, they've been annoying the heck out of each other lately."

"Bruce and Arabella?"

"It would seem so."

"So much for the bachelor quote," she muttered feeling Thomas's arm around her slender waist as he chuckled softly at her sarcasm.

Helen laughed when Arabella fell backwards into the fountain, squealing in shock at the freezing cold water. Little did Arabella know that water she had just landed in was nothing compared to that which she would later endure in a few years time...

XxxX

Helen woke in an odd neck was so crooked that it hurt to even move it. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Thomas beside her. Slightly alarmed, she attempted to sit up.

"Oww," she muttered louder than she had wanted, which alerted Thomas also.

"What is it love?" he asked, massaging her neck.

"I think I slept awkwardly," she replied, leaning back into him.

Thomas continued to massage the back of her neck gently, when a knock at the door broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Come in," Called Thomas. The door opened, and there stood wide eyed and lips pursed together, was Mrs Barbour.

"Helen..." she stammered. Helen sat up quickly but winced in pain.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I can assure you." replied Thomas firmly.

Helen glared at them slightly.

"Whats the matter with your neck?" she clucked.

"Oh...it's just stiff, that's all..." replied Helen quietly, aware that Thomas's hand was still there.

Realsing that Clarissa was now staring wide eyed at his hand Thomas cleared his throat.

"I was just giving her a massage. Nothing worse than a stiff neck."

Helen rolled her eyes slightly as he jittered.

"I didn't fall out of a tree you know," snapped Clarissa.

Helen and Thomas exchanged glances.

"I don't follow you mother."

"Oh well you should... quite easily in fact, you women seem to just land so easily into the palm of mens hands these days..."

Helen furrowed her brows and looked at Thomas, and then back at her mother.

"We didn't do anything." she replied defensively.

"We slept here the whole night," said Thomas, gesturing to the sofa they were situated on.

"I beg to differ. And if you were going to frolick under our noses you could have at least cleared the evidence and made the bed." retorted Clarissa.

Helen turned her head and looked at the unmade bed from where she had awoken Thomas last night.

Turning her head back sharply, she went to answer her mother back but was hit by a sharp pain in the side of her neck.

"Oww.." she muttered, relaxing a little when she felt Thomas's thumb stroking on the pressure point.

"I came to see what the noise was outside. Arabella and Bruce..." she explained.

Clarissa didn't look conviced.

"Arabella and Bruce what?"

"Well... they were fooling about outside...Arabella fell in the fountain. I came to Thomas to see what the noise was, and we just ended up...ended up talking." finished Helen.

"There's a big difference between talking and rumbling my darling." drawled Clarissa.

"Tommy and I did _not_ rumble," snapped Helen, huffing as she folded her arms.

"I'm watching you two, very closely..." warned Clarissa, eyeballing Thomas intimidatingly before she turned on her heel and elegantly left the room.

"Urgh!" cried Helen, swinging her fist in defeat and temper, hitting a cushion moodily.

"The date's set, Helen she can't do a thing now," said Thomas gently, pulling her into him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Arabella was constantly sniffling from falling in the water, she still acted innocent, like she had not been up to anything.

"Got a bit of a cold, have you Bella?" Asked Helen innocently, one arm around Thomas's waist as she stood beside himself and a few other guests who she didn't know. Thomas had his arm affectionatley draped over her shoulder as they chatted and drank wine or brandy.

"What?" asked Arabella, alarmed.

"Well only we saw you last night, didn't we Tom?"

"Yes actually, we wondered what all of the racket was," Mused Thomas, grinning at the horrified look on Arabella's face as she rushed over to them.

"You haven't told, have you?" she pleaded, mainly at Thomas.

"Only if you tell us what's going on." ordered Helen.

"Nel," whined Bella, clearly embarrassed.

"Fine, I'll tell your mother-"  
"Helen," Thomas scolded her then, causing a few people to look at her.

Helen fell silent as he scolded her. He looked somewhat disappointed, despite the fact that it was only banter to get Arabella to spill.

Arabella on the other hand looked mightily pleased that half of the party were now staring at Helen with bemused glances. She stared at Thomas, alarmed that he had spoken to her in such a tone, but she knew from his scolding that the conversation with Arabella had ended.

She sulked slightly, wondering why he had snapped in that way and brushed her fringe from her eye, trying not to look too affected by it, even though it bothered her greatly.

After lunch, Helen went to change for the afternoon hike Bruce had intended on dragging them along.

"Well lunch was pleasant, wasn't it?" chirped Thomas, like nothing had happened.

"Yes up until the point where you practically bit my head off and humiliated me in front of all those people." she replied grumpily.

"Helen, you were pushing it."

"It was banter." replied Helen.

Thomas sighed. "Helen I meant no harm to you, nor to embarrass you."

"Well you did." she huffed, and just before he could get another word in, she walked right into her room and closed the door shut in his face.

XxxX

Helen dragged behind to deliberately get her own back on Thomas.

"You're showing me up," he warned through gritted teeth.

"Good, you'll get a taste of your own medicine." she replied stiffly in the same tone before stalking ahead.

"Everything alright between you two Tom?" asked Bruce as she stalked past, totally blanking Bruce, Bella and Thomas. Thomas was about to open his mouth when she walked past, but was speechless as she walked right past him without a word, down the garden path instead, opening the gate and went back to the manor house.

"Evidently not," he muttered miserably, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets and trudging beside Bruce quietly.

"You shouldn't have shouted Tommy, it was only banter. Nel wouldn't sprag." said Bella suddenly.

Thomas stopped walking and rolled his eyes, fed up of the dramatic morning and early afternoon.

"Fine, I'll apologise again, shall I?"

Bruce watched, slightly amused as Thomas turned around and headed down the same route that Nel had gone, before turning back to Arabella.

"Was it really banter?" he asked as she linked his arm.

"Yes it was, and don't you start or you'll be rolling down the garden path if I have anything to do with it." warned Bella.

"I feel bad enough as it is."

"Why?"

"Well...because we woke them up last night, Bruce."

"We did?" he asked, alarmed.

"Yes, we did."

"Oh..."

"Exactly."

XxxX

Helen was hiding in her room when there was a light knock at her room.

"What?" she muttered, loud enough for whoever it was to hear.

"Room service ma'am," replied the maid.

Helen sighed, slightly relieved and opened the door, alarmed as several maid's carried in multiple arrangements of her favourite flowers.

"Oh this is rediculous."

"From Master Andrews, he said he hopes that you'll forgive him miss...and that if you do he'd like to meet you outside at seven o clock."

"And if I don't?"

The maids exchanged glances and shrugged as they quickly arranged the white roses in elegant vases.

"We don't know miss, but if it aint too bold to say so miss, you'd be silly to let him go. He's such a nice, kind man Master Andrews."

Helen was furious, because she knew the maid was right.

"Shall I give him a message, miss?" the maid asked hopefully.

"No." she replied, gazing out of the window.

The maid smiled sadly, nodded and then courtseyed, leaving her alone once again.

Helen lifted the head of the white rose gently, smiling a little.

"Nel? I wanted to say sor- BLIMEY! Look at all of these roses, there must be at least three hundred pounds worth here!" cried Bella, gawping around the room as she burst right in.

"Cor Nel, Tommy's got it bad for you," she muttered, shaking her head as she gazed at the flowers in awe.

"Nel...? You're not having second thoughts, are you?" she asked quietly.

Helen stared out of the window, barely acknowledging Bella. She didn't know what was the matter with herself today.

"Of course not," she replied, hearing Bella letting out a relieved sigh.

"Nel are you alright? Only you've gone a bit pale duckie..."

"I'm fine," replied Helen, shrinking down onto the chair at her desk, finally turning to her friend.

"Well I don't believe you, you look bloody awful."

Helen shot Bella a moody look.

"Fine, I'll leave you to sulk in silence then, if that's the sort of mood you're in..."

"That would be lovely."

"You will see Tommy tonight, won't you? Don't screw this up Nel, for your own sake. Jesus you've got t' get away from that crazy OCD mother of yours." Said Bella.

"I'll think about it," replied Helen.

"You'll think...? What that's it? Helen do you have any idea how much Tommy spent on that-" Suddenly Bella clamped her mouth shut.

"On that what?" asked Helen curiously.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Jittered Bella, quickly running out of the room and down the stairs.

Helen sighed, and began to read the apologetic letter that had been attached with the flowers.

_My darling Helen,_

_Please, I know you're probably thinking that I'm an idiot for the roses...I hope you'll forgive me for that too. I realise now that I was wrong to have scolded you._

"Hn, too darn right," she thought before she carried on reading.

_And I also know that deep down, if you were to forgive me you'd meet me tonight under the archway._

_Your's always,_

_Thomas._

What the heck did he want to meet her there for? she thought, folding the letter and placing back on the side. She could tell he'd taken great care to scrawl the writing as neatly as he could, and indeed he had done a good job.

She sighed softly, and decided to rummage around for a pair of decent walking boots. No way would she go in dinner heels...not to the archway anyway. It was half a mile away from the house.

Helen glanced at the clock on the mantlepiece. It was only five. If she walked now, she might just make it...

xxxx

A/N - eh, I hope you enjoyed. I feel like I rambled in this, but hopefully you'll like it all the same.

I would appreciate any tips, etc in your reviews or what you would like to see happen...many thanks to classicmovielover...you have been a great help in all of my stories, I appreciate the time you spend going through and correcting my errors! :) xox


	6. Chapter 6

Helen couldn't see Thomas anywhere near the archway at first, until she saw the figure slumped against the sandstone building wall miserably.

"Tommy?" she called out. The figure paused and turned to her.

Thomas Andrews sighed, relieved and crossed the short space between them quickly, taking her in his arms.

"Helen...I'm sorry about earlier I-"  
"Shh," she laughed softly.

"It's alright..." she paused slightly. "Thank you for the roses...though you really shouldn't have paid that much money for them I'm not really a...a flowery sort of person."

Thomas laughed at that. "I thought you liked white roses?"

"Oh I do, just...only sometimes."

He chuckled and gestured for them to walk a small way.

"Tom, why here?" she asked.

"Why not?" he mused.

"It's away from prying eyes, and there's nobody about. We can be ourselves here."

She smiled at his reasonable explanation and leaned into him slightly as they walked. The tension from earlier had disappeared, and now, there was a peaceful atmosphere between the couple.

"I leave tomorrow, you know that, don't you?" she said quietly, gazing up at him.

"Yes, I know. But I won't be far away. You could always pop down to the office whenever you like," he replied, slipping his arm around her waist and drawing her closer.

She liked that idea.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your work," she replied, gazing up at him with grey eyes.

"You would never interrupt my work." he insisted firmly.

"You know you're always welocme."

She smiled at him then, before gazing out at the wonderful view of the meadows and then the sea over the hill.

"Helen...?" he paused and turned to face her, holding something in his hand.

"Yes Tom?"

"I got y' the ring." he replied.

"What ring?" she asked, tilting her head.

"The engagement ring. I had intended to do this properly the first time, but that was a bit of a shamles, wasn't it?"

"Well actually I thought you were rather heroic." she replied, watching as he knelt on one knee.

"Helen Reilly Barbour...will you still marry me?" he asked, opening the little black box.

Inside, was the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen. In the middle, was a square sapphire - her favourite gemstone, and all the way around it were tiny little clusters of diamonds which glittered in the moonlight.

"Oh Tom..." she gasped at the ring, speechless at it's beauty.

"Yes, yes of course I'll still marry you," she replied, pulling him back to his feet.

He stood, and took the ring out of it's box before slipping it carefully onto her left ring finger.

It fitted perfectly, just like a glove.

They kissed then, for what seemed like ages but Helen knew it had only been a few minutes.

"Come on, let's get back inside before this snow comes down again, we don't want t' get snowed out," he chirped, pulling her closer as they walked back, laughing and talking like they had a few days ago. Helen was glad, pleased that she had found Thomas and given him a second chance. She hate to think how it could have turned out if she had ignored his request, but now she didn't need to. She knew. She loved Tommy, more than she'd ever loved anyone in her life. But something else what she also knew, was just how much Thomas loved her too, from the gift of the ring. A ring which was so beautiful she was afraid she might loose it. A ring so fine, that she would cherish it for the rest of her life.

A/N

Eh, I found this chapter a drag so I shortened it. I apologise to those reading it but my minds been a bit blanked lately.


End file.
